Arthur Magus
Arthur Magus is a member of the mob Ocean 11, being a white male who lives in Seattle, Washington, aided by his Standing Ripple known as Rone. Granted his powers by the Ocean 11's gang after joining them, his Standing Ripple allows them to use a tower to form as a base of operations. The character was created by as an non-conventional Standing Ripple user, as Rone was originally concepted first prior to his user. A fairly average man in his middle age, Arthur Magus is an odd member of Ocean 11 mostly in that he just doesn't seem to care much about the organization or it's dealings, yet is considered a vital member due to his Standing Ripple acting as their literal base of operations, hidden through distortion mist. Description Arthur Magus Description Arthur Magus is a white man with somewhat toned skin with fuzzy brown hair. He has one green eye and the other is completely blank with a grey skin fold that limply folds under his eyelid. Nobody is quite sure how this happened, although Arthur Magus believes it is because that's where the prisamatic light reflected through the Ripplite hit him. Arthur Magus generally has some sign of a injury almost perpetually due to his clumsy nature, having a bandage over his forehead in first appearance and generally having some area of his body being stitched up in other appearances. He wears a green coatjacket with a blue and green dress shirt with a yellow and red patterned tie. He wears blue jeans with a red belt and brown shoes. Rone Description Rone is a tower with geometric shapes and odd textures making most of it's base appearance. It shifts it's appearance according to Arthur Magus' design plan, although it generally keeps it's aesthetic if possible. On top is a ball and spear-point that captures electricity. Personality Arthur Magus can often have conflicting personality traits. He can be indifferent to his situation some days while being highly specific on other situations. The best way to describe Arthur Magus would be a man "on the ride" to wherever his final destination ends up being. He has never faced the idea of death head-on and figures he can potentially live on forever if they "harass the Earharts" enough. Arthur Magus has a eccentric personality and often subjects his interior space to various experiments in design. Arthur Magus has become an architect thanks to his Standing Ripple and is able to efficiently plan out floors and exterior spaces. In addition to his knowledge as an architect, he also knows a little bit about city planning and knows the entire history of the Seattle area. He finds these kind of things very fascinating. Arthur is also very clumsy, usually resulting in mortal injury to himself or objects. As such, he never leaves his chair unless he has to, and even then it won't stop it from suddenly collapsing on him. Arthur does not like Skimp the Shrimp after being subjected to various activities he finds unsafe and believes the shrimp to be completely evil. Out of everyone in Ocean 11, he is probably the one with the biggest heart. He gave Phoebe some socks after seeing that she was missing hers. Appearances ''Stand Out Stories Powers and Abilities Arthur Magus's powers and abilities come mostly from his Standing Ripple, Rone. Rone is a non-traditional Standing Ripple in that it acts like a building, which Arthur Magus can place and pick up with the snap of his fingers if he desires. He can also change the architecture and amount of floors the building has so long as he has a building plan. He can also set up two "lot traits" to the building, which act as the abilities he can place in Rone. Arthur Magus straight up has no combat prowess at all. Seriously. You could take him down really easily. It'd be like pushing a child. Specific Abilities Relationships TBA Trivia *Arthur Magus originally had a much more different design, however it was changed after the creator decided they absolutely abhorred it. This leaned more on Arthur being an old man, with balding and wearing a strange outfit that was more in line with Rone's physical appearance, as well as having weird proportions. *Rone is named after the musician. Their abilities are named after the songs "Tempelhof", "Beast", "Tasty City", "Sing Song", "Memory", and "Ouija". Gallery ArthurMagusandRonePaintedNew.png|Arthur Magus and Rone ArthurMagusPaintedNew.png|Arthur Magus RoneAlonePainted.png|Rone RoneAlone.png|Unpainted version of Rone Category:Males Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters